bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Roaring Staff Rhoa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40606 |no = 1016 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 174 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A Summoner selected to join the covert "Ishgria's Recon Squad". Not only did they have to fear the demons of Ishgria, but the squad was also ambushed by a terrible beast when they reached their destination. Rhoa then concocted a plan to overcome this obstacle by using a machine he found in some ancient ruins to help his comrades escape. Though he had decided he would sacrifice himself in the process, the female Summoner he despised so much suddenly appeared to aid him, foiling his plan in the process. Rhoa then smiled bitterly and fought the beast alongside her. However, no records ever mention them regrouping with their friends. |summon = This chick and I acknowledged each other's abilities, but still argued. She was just so annoying. |fusion = Thanks for all the help, really. What? I'm not noisy all the time. Let's just chill for a minute. |evolution = I know what this is. Yeah, I can be the serious type too, if it means I'd be helping you out. | hp_base = 5380 |atk_base = 2185 |def_base = 1758 |rec_base = 1631 | hp_lord = 7022 |atk_lord = 2731 |def_lord = 2183 |rec_lord = 2020 | hp_anima = 7914 |rec_anima = 1782 |atk_breaker = 2969 |def_breaker = 1945 |atk_guardian = 2493 |def_guardian = 2421 | hp_oracle = 6129 |rec_oracle = 2258 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Divine Flash God's Spirit |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and Atk of all allies, greatly boosts Spark damage & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Raiju's Divine Cleaver |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, slight probable boost to enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & adds Thunder, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Raiju's Storm Clouds |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, slight probable boost to enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & adds Thunder, Earth to attack and boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Thunder Tiger Uproar |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 1 turn & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Bequeathed Techniques |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB for 2 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge |evofrom = 40605 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Rhoa3 }}